La patience est une vertue
by Ange-Ecarlate
Summary: Ce n'est pas réellement Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Laissez moi vous présenter Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton, acteurs. Donnez la place à Tom, pour qu'il puisse vous conter sa version de cette histoire....


Cette Fan-Fiction est un one-shot, slash....c'est mon premier, soyez indulgent...

NB: Les textes en **GRAS** sont des phrases parlées.

Par DarkSuavi

--------------------

Cela fesait plusieurs fois que je disais au producteur que j'en avais assez du tournage. C'était rendu trop difficile d'être froid à son égard...Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se déteste, peut-être, mais Tom Felton n'est pas indifférent au regard de Daniel Radcliffe...

**"Elle est bonne!" **

J'avais entendu ces trois mots tellement souvent pendant le tournage des deux premiers Harry Potter, que maintenant ça me laissais indifférent. Épuisé de la journée, je me suis diriger vers ma caravane. J'ai barré la porte de l'intérieur, et je suis allé m'étendre sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien, mais c'était impossible. Son image me revenait sans cesse:

Ses cheveux bruns aux mêches un peu rebelle, ses yeux bleus profonds. Lorsqu'il était dans son uniforme d'Harry Potter, il m'en donnait des frissons...Quand il me parlait, enfin, pas à moi, mais à Draco, mon personnage, ses lèvres m'hypnotisais. Ses lèvres qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassées...Par Emma Watson.

Cette foutue Emma Watson que je détestais tant! Elle sortait avec MON Daniel depuis le début du tournage du troisième film. Après chaque scène, quand je les voyais s'embrasser dans un coin, mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre. Je l'aimais tant. Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux d'un garçon avec qui je n'avais aucune chance? Pourquoi étais-je si froid quand il était près de moi? Pourquoi Draco méprise-t-il Harry?

**"Des questions sans réponses" **Marmonnais-je, avant de me retourner sur le lit, près à dormir...

Lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte...

**"Tom? C'est moi, Daniel..."**

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Je me levai, et débarrai la porte. C'était lui, l'élu de mon coeur, habillé d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt normaux, cela détonnait de son traditionel costume de Hogwards. Il me souriait, et s'avançais pour entrer dans la caravane. Je l'empêchai, le regardant dans les yeux.

**"Que veux-tu? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Je dois te parler.** Me répondit-il, la voix pleine de....de tendresse?

Je le laissai entrer. Il vint s'assoir sur le divant lit, situé à côté du lit double. Je le regardai intensément. Son regard croisa le mien. Ses si beaux yeux bleus, où je voudrais plonger, et me noyer d'amour.

**"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" **Lui ais-je demandé, la voix plus rude que je l'esperais.

Il semblait si désespéré. Je levai un sourcil, le regardant toujours, mon coeur battant la chamaille. Il commença alors.

**"C'est Emma. Nous deux, c'est finit."**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en coin.

**"Je, je suis désolé" **Ais-je donc finit par dire, après de longues minutes de silence.

À ma grande surprise, il me sourit et me pris la main. Il me regarda dans les yeux, et dis:

**"Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime..." **

Brusquement, je retirai ma main de la sienne, et me levai. J'avais chaud, je ne savais que dire.

Stupidement, je lui est demandé:

**"Alors, qui aimes-tu?"**

Il allait répondre, mais le producteur frappa à la porte. **"On a oublié une scène."**

En soupirant, je me retournai vers Daniel. En soupirant lui aussi, il se leva et alla à mes côtés. Il me regarda profondément de ses yeux bleus ciels.

**"Je t'en reparlerais tout à l'heure" **Dit-il après un long silence.

J'eu alors une idée folle, et me dis que c'était la meilleure façon de lui avouer mon amour....

**"Scène 12, prise 1" **Hurla le producteur, dans son porte voix.

Habillé de mon uniforme de Slytherin, je m'approche de Daniel. Il est si beau dans son uniforme de Gryffindor...

**"Potter..." **Dis-je, interprettant le rôle de Draco Malfoy.

Daniel, interprettant le rôle de Harry, me sourit.

**"Que me veux tu, Malfoy?" **Demanda Harry à Draco.

En me penchant vers lui, je lui chuchotte à l'oreille.

**"C'est toi que j'aime, Daniel Radcliffe..." **

Il n'a réalisé qu'à moitié ce que je viens de lui dire, que je me penche et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que le producteur crit **"COUPEZ!"**

Mais je m'en fout...

Harry Potter peut bien attendre, Draco Malfoy reviendra pour le narguer...

Je le lui emprunte, pour le reste de mes jours...


End file.
